Who's Girl?
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: Tony Stark was less than happy when he received the sudden call, summoning him to the S.H.I.E.L.D labs at 11:00 at night. Little did he know that that one all-nighter would change his whole world and the worlds of the other Avengers, too. Rated T (just in case) for Tony... being Tony. Story by JR.
1. Tony

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's JR back with another story for you! This one is particularly fun to write. Tony's kind of hard to work with though. **

**Tony: Am not!**

**Me: Are too! **

**Tony: *sticks tongue out at me***

**Me: See?! Anyway, I've only got three short chapters for this so, yeah, I apologize if I don't update for a while. :) Well, I hope you like the story as much as I like writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS! Good thing, too. I'd probably break it beyond repair... 0.0 **

* * *

"What is all this? And what are they doing here?"

Tony Stark was less than happy when he had received the sudden call, summoning him to the S.H.I.E.L.D labs at 11:00 at night. Tony was never really a morning person nor was he a night owl. However, his sleep was very important to him. 'After all,' he always said. 'I don't wake up looking this good.' Beware all who deprive Mr. Stark of his beauty sleep. And Fury was doing a pretty good job of pissing him off.

"Good evening, Tony." Steve said, always the gentleman.

"Stark." Bruce and Natasha said simultaneously.

Clint said nothing. He looked dead on his feet.

"What's up with him?" Tony asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Clint." Natasha hissed, and poked his side.

"Wh-what?" The archer started and yawned. "Wh-what happened? Wh-who died?"

"No one," Tony said darkly, glaring directly at Fury's back. "Yet."

"Wait, wait." Bruce chuckled. "Barton, did you fall asleep on your feet?"

He shrugged but before he could respond, Fury turned and spoke to the group at large.

"Hello."

"Hello, mind telling us why you dragged us to your flying fortress at this ungodly hour?" Tony snapped at him.

"Oh, someone's cranky." Natasha smirked.

Tony stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Of course I'm cranky.' he thought to himself. 'How can you not be? It's almost midnight!'

"I have called you all here to meet someone." Fury continued as though Tony hadn't spoken.

"Fury, why wasn't I invited to your little slumber party?" Natasha asked.

"Wait, you didn't have to be here?" Tony asked, shocked. "Why are you here, then?"

"I came with Clint." she said simply.

"Come along." Fury said, striding purposely towards a door.

He scanned his eye and the door beeped open. He walked through it and the group followed sluggishly. The floor dropped and Tony realized that they must be in an elevator. The walls were metal so he couldn't see where they were going and nobody was talking. The doors opened after a time and they all walked out. As they went along the long corridor, Fury talked endlessly in his dark droning business tone. So, naturally, Tony shoved his hands into his deep pockets and tuned him out. He watched as they passed tank after tank. He felt like he was in the reptile exhibit at the New York Zoo. It was cold and dark and full of odd rustles and sounds. He shivered as he felt thousands of eyes following his every move. The rest of the group stopped suddenly, causing Tony, who was examining the piping on the ceiling, to run into Steve. The pair toppled over, both men letting out low screeches as they fell and on impact.

"Watch it, old fella." Tony grunted from atop Steve. "Don't want to strain your back."

He patted Steve's back as he stood, cleared his throat, and brushed himself off. Steve took the helping hand extended to him by Bruce and stood, not looking at Tony.

"So Fury," Clint braking the awkward silence. "I get where we are but why are we here?"

"Wait, where are we?" Tony asked, earning a couple eye rolls and groans from everyone.

"Tony, do you ever listen to anything that doesn't concern you?" Natasha asked.

"Uh, no. No, I don't. See, anything that doesn't involve me can't be that important." Tony said, tapping on the glass of the closest tank.

Natasha glared at him.

"We are currently under S.H.I.E.L.D in the archives of containment chambers that contain threats and/or endangered species." Bruce said, his voice sounding slightly strained with nerves. "Which, by the way, isn't the best place for me. You know, underground, surrounded by breakables and endangered threats."

"You, my friend, are an endangered threat yourself." Tony chuckled. "Besides I'm sure they prepared for... him. I mean, that would be stupid if they brought a time bomb (and I say this in the most loving manner possible, Bruce, I hope you realize that) into a room full of things that could set him off in a second. Am I right? Tell me I'm right."

"Keep control, Banner." Fury said, seriously.

Bruce shuffled nervously.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark, please stop annoying that poor creature." Fury said.

Tony had been rapping on the glass with his knuckles and the creature inside was not happy. A large mouth had attached itself to the glass where his knuckles connected. The thing suddenly moaned and teeth appeared, shooting out of the slightly orange gums, three rows of on the top and two on the bottom.

"Woah!" Tony jumped back and held his hand to his chest.

It gurgled at him. He hissed back.

Fury rolled his good eye.

"So why are we here again?" Tony yawned and stretched, grinning mentally as he felt the other's eyes on him.

'Yup, still got it.' he thought.

"You are here, gentlemen, to meet your daughter." Fury said.

"Who's what-now?" Clint asked.

"Well, congrats, Clint." Tony said. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful daddy. Can I go home now?"

"Mr. Stark, this girl is yours." Fury said.

"What?!"

Tony gapped like a fish out of water.

"I-I don't have a-a daughter! I don't have any kids!" he said, getting a little hysterical. "It's not mine! It's... it's Steve's!"

He turned and bolted back down the hall, only to be stopped by Natasha grabbing his collar and nearly killing him as he choked to a stop and was dragged back. He rubbed his neck and coughed, glaring at Natasha who smirked down on him.

"I don't want kids." he rasped out. "I'm not responsible enough for that. Ohmygosh! My reputation! I'm ruined!"

He slammed his fists onto the metal floor, dramatically.

"Jeez, calm down, princess." Clint chuckled. "I'm sure you'll make a wonderful daddy."

"Ha ha, very funny." he moaned, his voice muffled by the fact that his face was pushed onto the floor as he laid on his stomach.

"Oh, come on, Stark." Bruce said, obviously trying not to laugh. "It's not that bad."

"He's right, Tony." Steve said, graciously forcing a smirk down. "Children are a gift."

"Only with no return address." Clint added, obviously enjoying his dismay.

"As much as I like watching you torment Mr. Stark," Fury said. "I need to clarify something."

"What, going to tell me the kid's mom was a robot." Tony said, depressingly.

"Actually, yes."

"What?!" Tony screeched, hosting himself up from the ground with his arms so he was on his hands and knees.

"If you'll just calm down, I'll explain." Fury said. "First off, the girl isn't just yours."

Tony slumped back to the ground and the others looked at Fury in confusion.

"But I thought you said the mother was robotic." Natasha said.

"In a way." Fury said, turning to the men. "Do you remember those samples we took from each of you?"

"Yeah." Steve and Clint said, not getting where this was going.

Bruce, however, paled as did Tony, who looked from Fury to the group and gagged.

"We genetically combined all four DNA samples. We were planning on creating the ultimate superhero. The result was... well, not what we expected." Fury said.

The others seemed to have gotten the point now. The were shifting uncomfortably, avoiding the other males' gazes. Natasha, however, had clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stem her giggles.

"Need I continue?" Fury asked.

"Nope." Tony said, standing up and straightening his jacket. "You've said quite enough."

The men looked at each other, nodded, and bolted... then tripped over their own feet. Natasha burst out laughing as they crumpled into a heap of limbs and swears.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter one! I... think that went quite well. :) Any questions, comments, or concerns should be posted in the review section below. And, don't forget, reviews are love and I love reviews! First person to review will get a shout-out and a cookie in the next chapter... unless it hurts my feelings... in which case, it will be considered a flame and will... well, just look at the summary on our page. ;P Thanks! -JR :3 **


	2. Tony (2)

**A/N: Hey! JR's back, baby! J-just kidding. I'm not cool enough to pull that sentence off. :( Anywho! Thank you to all who reviewed and a special shout-out to Dash99, who was the VERY FIRST REVIEWER! *vigorous applause* Yes, yes. Dash99, please come up to the stage to accept your cookie! (::) *whispers* Just... don't let Tony have it. It's not good to give him sugar.  
Tony: Will you stop?! You're not my mother!  
Me: No, I will not stop and I'm, like, 15 years younger than you. How am I like your mom?  
Tony: *mutters* You sure ACT like my mom.  
Me: Quiet, Tony. Author's trying to talk to the readers. *To you* Okay, so I hope you enjoy the second chapter! I won't keep you from the story any longer. Go on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers... but if you read the first chapter, you would have already known that, so...**

* * *

Ch. 2:

"This isn't good."

"I can't have a daughter! It would be too dangerous for her."

"What happened to your 'kids are a blessing' gig?"

"I have a reputation to keep! And kids are notorious for ruining careers!"

All the men were speaking at once, their voices echoing off the wall and creating quite a din. Bruce's head rested in his hands as he sat on the floor. Steve had crossed his arms and was looking around anxiously. Clint was sweating profusely while Tony paced and ranted. They were all still avoiding each other's eye and Natasha had stopped her laughter when she realized that laughing at them wasn't helping anyone, accept, perhaps, herself.

"Men." Fury said. "Stay calm."

"CALM?!" Tony yelled. "One minuet I'm a rich, handsome, genius, playboy philanthropist, loved by many,"

"You forgot modest." Bruce muttered.

Clint snorted at this.

"And the next, I'm 'Daddy'! You seriously expect me to stay calm?!"

"Yes. Well, I expected you to take it like a man but now I see that isn't gonna happen." Fury said. "Now, if you will follow me, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

As they turned, Tony could have sworn he heard Fury say something along the lines of 'and take out of our hands'. They walked a bit farther until they stopped.

"Just to let you know," Fury said, not looking at them. "She wasn't born. She was made. She's only been... around for about a month. We needed to test to see if she was stable."

"Great, now we have a month old baby on our hands instead of, what, a new-born?" Tony said, crossing his arms.

"No, Mr. Stark." Fury sighed. "Unfortunately not. This girl is much older than a month."

"Unfortunately?" Bruce asked.

"We got her at her most unstable." Fury said.

Natasha's eyebrows rose.

"Gentlemen, lady, may I introduce Project 700, or 'Sev' as she has been asking us to call her lately." he pointed down and the strangest sight met their eyes. The floor was see-through. A girl with long brown hair, the tips highlighted gold, that was tied up in a ponytail was bouncing up and down on the plush bed in one corner of the large room underneath them.

"Oh, see, that sign suddenly makes sense now." Tony said, gesturing to a sign that said, 'No skirts, no loose shorts'.

The girl's eyes were shut tightly as she mouthed the words to a song that could be heard faintly through the thick glass, though there didn't seem to be any visible source. She danced around the room then suddenly fizzed as though she was a hologram that had malfunctioned.

"Oh no." Fury said, eyes widening.

He walked over into a corner, talking into his watch. She fizzed again and now it wasn't just her. The whole scene was full of static. Tony narrowed his eyes and bent down. He placed a hand on the glass floor, squinting.

"Banner, get over here." he called to the scientist.

Bruce crouched next to him. Tony pointed at the malfunctioning screen.

"Is that... what I think it is?" he asked looking at him.

Bruce stared in wonder.

"Genius." he whispered.

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." Tony said. "But I was actually talking about the polyester fibers."

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood. He turned to the group.

"That girl, Sev, you said her name was?" he asked, looking at the group.

Steve nodded.

"Sev's a genius." he said. "I don't know how she thought of this or how she managed to pull it off but, by Thor, she did it."

"Well?" Clint said, annoyed. "You genius' going to fill the rest of us in?"

Steve and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"From what I can guess, using the polyester fibers from what looks like a comforter, she made a sheet of the fibers, which she attached to the ceiling so the entire room was covered. She filmed herself doing her everyday thing and projected it onto the sheet." Tony explained. "I guess she wanted some privacy."

"Wow." Clint said.

"Am I the only one that only understood the last sentence of that?" Steve asked.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, red lights flashed, and a platoon of around fifty men in black body armor carrying heavy black Magnums ran in and blocked the exit.

"Woah!" Tony said, stumbling backwards. "What's with the secret service?"

"She has been... difficult lately." Fury said, coming to stand by them.

"How difficult is 'difficult'?" Bruce asked.

"Difficult enough to need a swat team." Steve said.

"So do we need to suit up or..." Tony started but was cut off by a gigantic yawn. "Can we meet this girl tomorrow? Please?"

"Okay." Fury said.

Tony stared, shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes." Fury looked at his watch. "Welcome to tomorrow, gang."

Tony looked at his watch. 12:00 am.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Tony scowled. "Just when I thought you had a heart."

"Only you, Tony, would be tired during a lock-down." Natasha muttered, rolling her eyes.

Fury ignored him and stood facing the door. A clang resounded from the corridor beyond.

"Gentlemen, lady," Fury said, calmly. "I'd like you to meet Sev."

The girl walked through the door. She was short and thin but not in an unhealthy way. She looked to be around 15 or 16. She turned, revealing that her eyes were a startling blue. She looked around and spotted the group.

"Oh, come on!" she groaned. "So close! So. Freakin'. Close."

"Yeah, nice try. Back in your room." Fury said.

"Oh, you mean cage?" she asked. "How did you catch me? You don't check the security tapes till Tuesday."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"Actually, your visitors spotted it." Fury said, gesturing to the heroes. "That and your screen malfunctioned."

She looked down just as it sparked again.

"Dang it." she whispered.

Her eyes darkened and she walked back down the hall, Fury at her side. She walked as though she had walked down these halls a million times before.

"What went wrong?" she whispered to herself. "A.U.N.T never malfunctioned before."

"Whose aunt?" Tony asked, poking Steve in the side.

They walked until they reached a large metal door that slid open automatically. They took the elevator down a floor and walked down another corridor that looked exactly the same as the floor above. Fury scanned his hand on a security panel that had been inlaid into the wall. It shone an eerie blue in the early morning light. Then it suddenly flashed red and the loud shriek of an alarm shot through Tony's head like a bullet.

"Is that supposed to happen?" he yelled over the cacophony of alarms bells and sirens.

Fury didn't respond. His hands were clapped over his own ears and his face was screwed up in pain.

"Apparently not!" Tony yelled.

The din became almost unbearable. It echoed off the walls and split through the group's heads like a knife leaving them on their knees in pain. Suddenly the sound stopped leaving a ringing that pierced their eardrums, a little like nails on a chalkboard. They stood up slowly, eyes watering and hearing greatly impaired.

"What just happened?" Tony asked, much louder that he usually would have.

"Malfunction?" Clint guessed just as loudly as Tony.

Suddenly a loud groan reached their sore ears. They turned in time to see Bruce roll over. His face was scrunched up and his body was curled in on itself, his hands still clamped over his ears. He was growling and sputtering and slowly, very, very slowly, he started to turn green. His limbs stared to swell in size and his back grew broader.

"Get... me outta... here." he growled, gravelly. "Now!"

Steve was up in a flash.

"Hold on, Bruce!" he said.

He grabbed Bruce around his rapidly expanding chest and started to run back down the hall.

"Suit up!" he shouted back at the group, who had already begun to ready themselves for the inevitable.

There was no way that he would make it to the outside in time. And yet...

No one had noticed that the girl had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: DUH, DUH, DUUUUUUUH! That's right! Cliff-hanger! Haha! Why, you ask?  
****You: I didn't...  
****Me: *interrupts* Because I'm the author. I can do that. So, there you go! I hope you liked it and don't forget: Reviews are love and I love reviews! The first person to review for this chapter will get a shout-out in the next one! Oh, and a cookie! [(::) -*Note: this cookie is for display purposes only and should not be eaten... P.S. That means you, Tony.] Bye, guys! **

**-JR **


End file.
